Newest Dragon
by Silverlightzz
Summary: I put an OC in this fairy tale, it's about what happenes to her the OC in the guild. I'm going to try and stay to the plot but there may be a little romantic twist read to find out though it might by with another OC probably not ! Rated T just in case. Maybe some NaLu, and other couples later.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy tale or any of it's characters, only my OC Amber Haze! Please read and Enjoy!

* * *

**I stood outside the famous guild Fairy tail; a small smile had found a way to my lips. My name is Amber Haze, I'm only 10 at the moment, I have straight crow black hair with bangs in the front while the rest is pulled up in a pony tail. My eyes are a pale, stormy blue, and I am a Fire Dragon Slayer.**

**I took a deep breath and walked inside the front doors of the magnificent building to be greeted by a wooden stool that had been thrown probably out of the way. I fell back and onto the ground but the stool continued to fly back, I rubbed my face then looked around in the direction that the stool had come from. **

**The two who looked the most troublesome where two boys, one had spiky pinkish hair, and a scarf that reminded me of dragons scales, what froze me in place was that his fists where on fire. I know that other people use fire magic but my breath always seemed to stick in my throat when ever I saw something like what I could do. The other boy had almost metallic dark –almost black yet not- blue hair, what confused me and made me giggle a little was that he was only in his underwear. **

**I ran towards them with a grin on my face my fangs gleaming. I stopped in front of them, they where throwing insults at each other until I tapped the black haired boy on the shoulder. "Did you throw the stool?" I asked him, I sounded timid in my mind which only pissed me off more, he looked me up and down then actually turned his body toward me, "Who are you?" He asked, I gritted my teeth but still smiled somehow, "Amber Haze," I said my voice beginning to fill with annoyance, "Now, did you throw that stool?" I asked. He shook his head then glared at the pink haired boy who was fuming that I broke into their little fight, "That Smokey bastard threw it." He said I nodded and smiled then turned to face the 'Smokey bastard' I ran at him and kicked him in the face.**

**I smiled at how far he flew, but then walked over to the wall that he had hit and bent down to look at him, "Sorry about that, I've been told I have a short temper." I said bending down to help him up, to my surprise he looked perfectly fine, he smiled and I noticed that he had fangs just like me. I froze again but forced myself to give him a smile in return, "Could you show me where Master Markov is?" I asked him quietly. He raised an eyebrow at me but nodded anyways.**

**He turned around and pointed at a short old man who was drinking what smelt like ale even though it was only the afternoon, "That's Gramps over there." Then he turned and started talking to a little girl with short white hair.**

**I went over to the bar to see that it was ale that the old man was drinking, "Excuse me Master Markov," I said, he looked down at me and raised an eyebrow, "I'd like to join Fairy tail." I was getting more nervous as the seconds went by, "Why?" Master asked, "I was told by my… guardian a while ago." I looked up at the Master then quietly added, "I also have no idea where to go now that she's gone." He looked at me, his eyes full of pity, "Well then why don't you allow me to be the first to say, welcome to Fairy Tail." I smiled at him and quickly said, "Thank you master!" He said that we would have to discuss a little later about rules and what ever else, but for the time being he gave me the guild symbol on my shoulder blade.**

**Before I left he asked as if he had forgotten if I could use any magic. I looked around before I lit the fire in my palm, I looked up at him and quietly said, "Please don't say anything about my magic." He raised an eyebrow but nodded, I smiled then turned and walked over to the request bored and looked for some simpler request at the moment, "Oy, did you just join?" I heard the pink haired boy yell. I turned and nodded smiling. He grinned flashing his incisors I felt my heart flutter in my chest but I ignored it looking at the ground.**

**When I looked up he was in my face, "What…" I murmured his eyes narrowed as if examining me I felt my face get warmer. He laughed as if in victory, "You're going to be one of my rivals," And hen he focused on me more, "Let's see who makes s-class first!" I raised an eyebrow at the challenge then grinned trying to not let my fangs show. "I'm goanna win you Smokey Bastard!" I yelled we where both glaring into each other eyes growls in the back of our throats. "Oh," I said breaking our contest, "I never got your name." He smirked, "Natsu Dragoneel, fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail." I froze my face going blank, "You're…a dragon…slayer?" I said my eyes going wide, he put his head to the side, "What's wrong with your face?" I narrowed my eyes then punched him in the face, "Idiot, don't say anything like that to a girl again!" I yelled I turned around and found a request that looked fine to go on by myself.**

**After a few more requests I was starting to go out on the more dangerous requests with other people. One of my favorite people to team up with was Erza; we were an ok team and always came back quickly. I was the first to congratulate her when she finished the s-class exam, the year after that I was the winner of the s-class exam. By this time I was already 12.**

**I ran in from after getting back to look for Natsu, "Good job Amber!" I heard someone yell, I waved in the direction to see that it was Lisanna, "Lisanna have you seen Natsu?" I asked she shook her head still smiling; I got many more congratulations through out my search for Natsu in the guild. **

**When I couldn't find him in the guild I asked Master if he was out on a request, he shook his head and said that he was training in the east forest I thanked Master then started running for the east forest.**

**I started to try and find Natsu's scent when I found it I started running at my top speed to get to him. When I got in close enough range that I knew he would be able to hear me I stopped and started walking yelling, "Natsu!" When there was no reply I continued on his trail sometimes stopping and yelling his name, "That idiot, probably fell asleep." I mumbled, I almost dropped to the floor laughing when I heard his snores farther up. **

**I finally reached him to see that he was asleep against a tree. I grinned and crouched down so that I was almost level with he head then I sucked in a deep breath, "HEY YOU SMOKEY BASTARD, WAKE THE HELL UP!" I yelled in his ear, he muttered something but still stayed asleep. Lucky for me he had fallen asleep near the lake. I picked him up by his collar and then spun around then let him go flying into the lake.**

**After about 2 seconds he shot up to the surface splashing and spewing fire, "Who dare challenge me!" He yelled into the sky, I laughed as he started to swim back. **

**I helped him back onto shore, "When did you get back?" He asked, me his eyes narrowed in annoyance at me. "Just now." He grinned wickedly flashing me his fangs, "Who won this time?" This time I smiled somehow not flashing my own fangs, "ME!" I said, "I win!" His face paled for a moment before he was on his feet spewing fire as he threw curses to the sky. I rolled my eyes and lightly giggled at his little tantrum, "Fight me now!" Was all he said, I looked at him closer now. **

**He was even taller than me than the last time we had seen each other; he was starting to become more defined with his muscle build and I could sense his power had risen some but I was still quiet stronger than him. I grinned laughing, "This'll be done quick." I said throwing the first punch.**

**I hit him in his arm pushing him down into the ground, "You better not hold back." I said in a monotone voice, "Otherwise I'll Kill you." He looked up at me to see that my eyes had become slitted just like a dragons, his eyes widened. "Don't be distracted." I said and kicked him in the side he flew into a nearby tree. "Wing slash of the fire dragon!" I heard him yell, the flames engulfed me but I just sucked it in eating it, "And I wanted to keep it quiet." I said when I saw his shocked face, "You're a fire dragon slayer..?" He mumbled frozen in place.**

**I sucked in a breath and let out a fire dragons roar. I followed the vortex and as he sucked it in and head butted him square on. He fell to the ground, his eyes closed. When he opened them I had one flaming fist over a weak point, his heart, "I win." I said and got off of him smiling I turned around and stretched. "How is it over?" he asked he sounded more confused than usual. "I could have easily killed you already with that last move so it's over." I held out my hand to help him up, he looked away for a second before accepting it.**

**After finding a shady place we both sat down, after a few minutes of silence Natsu finally looked over at me his face serious, "The first day I told you that I was a slayer." I looked over at him, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, I frowned he looked hurt. "I was afraid of you." I said flatly looking away from him. It was silent for a moment before Natsu slapped me on the back laughing, "You still beat me though." He said through laughs, "You where really scary though." He said in the same voice I had. We both laughed then it went quiet again, I stood up and stretched, "Well I'll leave you to your training." I said then started walking away, "Make sure you catch up otherwise Erza and Mirajane will be my rivals!" I stopped and looked back and narrowed letting a wicked grin spread across my face, "Or maybe Gray." I said giggling, I knew this would set Natsu off since he started cursing all of them and saying he would beat them all and me.**

**I started off again towards Magnolia, "Hurry and catch me Natsu-chan." I muttered frowning at the ground. When I came in view of the guild it looked oddly peaceful, "Mirajane must be on a request." I said aloud but then I sniffed and I could smell her inside. "Dang it." I muttered as I realized that they had planned a party for me. I chuckled to myself and went up the side of the building then got in through a small window.**

**I looked down to see them all gathered around the bar, from how most of them had been staggering they had, had a few early drinks. I snuck in quietly and slowly lowered myself down to behind Master who was in the very back, "What's going on guys!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I laughed as _they_ all jumped, they all started laughing along and I was given many congratulations from my guild. They had cake for me, my favorite too; strawberry. Another reason I got along with Erza well, we both love strawberry cake.**

**After a few hours I said goodnight and left to go to the little apartment that I was able to get for only 50,000 jewel a month. I was humming a tune that I had learned from Akane, I sighed as I remembered her. My beautiful albino fire dragon, she was an outsider because of her skin; she had found me as a baby left in a forest. But then she disappeared, just like every other dragon slayers.**

**I ran the rest of the way home since it started raining. It was quiet when I got inside but I saw that my lights had been turned on, "Hello?" I called out quietly; when I got into the living room I froze in place to see Natsu lounging on my bed. "Oh, welcome home Amber." He said, "You don't have much food around here for how much you made this year." I looked at him and tried to find calm and peaceful words, in the end I just ended up yelling, "What the hell are you doing in my house!" at the top of my lungs, "Get out you pervert!" I chewed my bottom lip for a second in thought since it was raining, "Actually you can stay until the rain stops." He grinned, "Why don't you go stay with Lisanna?" I asked him as I found a towel to dry my hair. "Mirajane is scary." I felt s chill run up my spine, I nodded in agreement we looked at each other and laughed. Then I stopped and glared at him, "Don't you have your own house?" I asked, he looked at the ground and started mumbling, I smiled kindly at him, "its ok I guess but you have to sleep on the floor." I said then grabbed a towel and change of cloths for a quick bath. I stopped at the door before looking back at him. "If I smell you or see you anywhere near this door I will kill you!" I growled giving him a death glare. He went wide eyed and went a little farther back.**

**I relaxed in the water for a while getting out, I dried my raven hair quickly then noticed my crystal blue eyes looked a little red from allergies probably. I had changed into a pair of shorts with frog print while I had a plain white shirt on; when I opened the door I fell back from a book flying at a high speed hit me in the face.**

**I slowly rose up, "Natsu…" I growled, he was sitting in front of my book case, there where books scattered all over the room. He looked back at me to see me fuming and confused. "Do you have any maps of where you've looked for Akane?" He asked. "How'd you know her name?" "I saw it written in one of your journals" He said in a monotone voice, I walked up behind him and punched him in the back of his head sending him into the bookcase. "Bastard." I muttered. "And no I don't keep maps of any routes she had shown me since I already checked everywhere she would usually be." He looked at me wide eyed, "You moved around with her?" I nodded we would fly all the time mostly because of her scales. "Show me the routes." He said his tone serious, I sighed and found the maps and laid them on the table.**

**We discussed were some dragon had been seen and were I had set up camp with Akane. "Why did you move around so often?" Natsu asked me after a few more areas I pointed out, "She was an albino; we had to move around whenever other dragon came by." I said quietly. "I can remember some of them," I let a small smile play across my face; "There was one who was a real asshole. Metallicana, he had a boy with him he was a few year older I think but we sparred and I was able to defeat him." I let out a laugh. "Metallicana was really pissed off at that." Natsu laughed along with me. "There was also a really nice water dragon but she was alone. And later we met a sky dragon named Grandine she had a cute little girl who was really quiet." I sighed, that was about a year before Akane disappeared. **

**I stood up and stretched, "Go to sleep in a little while, kay?" I asked as I went over to my bed. I pulled the covers up and fell asleep immediately.**

**When I woke up Natsu was at the foot of my bed snoring loudly, I smiled and got up quietly but I doubted much would wake him up at this point. After changing and doing everything I do in the morning I went and woke up Natsu. "Igneel…5 more minutes…" He muttered I punched him with my fist on fire he woke up and said, "Thanks for the meal!" I laughed, "Now get out of my house." I said in a monotone voice, "Or at least go to the guild." He nodded and we started walking in silence back to the guild. **

**When we both walking in together Lisanna came up to Natsu and started talking to him. I smiled and went to look at requests, "Amber what about an s-class?" I heard Erza ask. "I'll come with you for your first one." I nodded and we both went up to the second floor to grab one.**

**Things went on as normal; I would come and go sometimes fighting Natsu always beating him. When I came back from one of my request I saw that Natsu had a blue cat, "His name is Happy, he came from an egg me and Lisanna cared for." I raised an eyebrow, "An egg?" He nodded I shrugged and went back out on a request. What was different is that this one took me 3 years to complete but the pay was amazing, when I returned I was 15.**

**I walked in and everyone looked different, but I did as well. My curves had become apparent and my raven hair was longer and needed a good cut. My crystal blue eyes where brighter than ever though. I was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans and a white form fitting t-shirt… my shoes hadn't survived this job. "Damn I missed a lot." I muttered a grin on my face flashing my fangs, "Welcome back Amber." I looked over to see that it was Gray; I blushed and giggled, "Your cloths Gray." He cursed under his breath while the cold guy looked for his cloths.**

**I registered a familiar scent accompanied with a noisy approach, "Fight me Amber!" He yelled I ducked and saw the pink haired idiot fly over me with Happy following me. "Idiot," I said with a sly look on my face, "If you want to sneak up on a fellow dragon slayer you have be more quiet at least." I said. He grinned, flashing me his incisors. "Let's go NOW!" He yelled running at me again I stuck out a fist and he ran his face into it. "Idiot." I muttered, I heard Gray laugh and looked over at his smirk, "Leave her alone cinder breath." He called over sending me a quick wink I rolled my eyes, "You want to go instead you naked pervert?" Natsu asked both of them standing and in each others face.**

**I went up to the bar and ate real quick throwing some money on the table. I got up and went over to the request bored again and grabbed another, "Amber!" I looked back to see Lisanna waving me over, I smiled and went over to her and Elfman who was on one of his 'Man' speeches his audience was Natsu and Gray. "Hi Lisanna." I said trying to ignore Elfman. "Are you already going out again?" She didn't miss a beat, I looked down and nodded. "Good luck." I looked up at her she was smiling, "If this one doesn't take you 3 years we can go out and celebrate your birthday this year!" I smiled and nodded.**

**I headed out again; things seemed quiet as I left. I didn't know the chaos I would return to only a week later.**

**The job was quick but quiet a ways away. When I returned the whole town seemed silent, I went into the guild and looked around many people had black clothing on and people seemed to just be shuffling around, Elfman had a bandage around his head and, Mirajane was nowhere to be found. I looked around till I found Gray, "Gray, what happened?" I asked quietly, he gave me a pained look, "Lisanna died the day after you left on her own request." I froze and felt like I was choking. I dropped my stuff and fell to the floor silent tears falling from my frozen face. I felt myself start to shake, he reached out to me but I just looked away and stood back up then walked back out not bringing any of my stuff, I heard the shuffle of feet then heard Erza's strong voice, "Just let her go." I ran out of the guild and to the East forest. **

**I slowed down when I reached the little area I would find Lisanna and Natsu hanging out at, I climbed a grand tree that was closest and sat on a branch looking at the clouds and letting the silent tears run down my face.**

* * *

**OC: Amber haze.**

**Please review and hope for more! ;3**


	2. Chapter 2: 3 years

**I got up to the sound of branches being broken; I started to stand but lost my footing. I sucked in a gasp as a rough hand grabbed mine, "Natsu," I whispered looking up he pulled me up and I saw that Happy wasn't with him. I opened my mouth to thank him but all he did was bring me close to him. He started to cry into my shoulder, I hugged him and tried to keep myself from crying even more all the while I sent up a silent wish.**

_Lisanna let your inner fairy fly._

_ Make your way up to the sky._

_ Promise to never fall,_

_ Yet always head the call._

_ Fairy Tail will greatly miss,_

_ A girl full of such great happiness._

** I began to cry silently again until Natsu stood up and looked down at me his eyes still filling with tears, he suddenly took my face in his hands and kissed me. It was quick yet passionate, then he released me and climbed back down the tree leaving me stunned, "Natsu…" I whispered the wind blowing the word away. I slowly walked back to my house trying to think of what just happened.**

** When I got home I heard Natsu and Happy arguing in my kitchen, this pissed me off immensely, "NATSU…!" I growled, grinding my teeth together, he saw me and seemed to shrink away, "Why the hell did you kiss me?" I asked, Happy froze and his eyes darted between me and Natsu he then got a devious look to his eyes and said, "You lllliiiikkkkeeee her!" "Shut up you damn cat!" Me and Natsu yelled at the same time, I looked at Natsu narrowing my eyes, "So, why the hell you kiss me?" I asked again, "What the hell you talking bout? I've been here with Happy since you ran out of the guild." I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and my lips began to burn, "Shit!" I muttered clutching my stomach, "Amber!" "Poison Master must have had some help as well." I said gasping my insides felt like they where in hell and was dragging me in from the inside out. **

** I was suddenly picked up and was being run to the hospital, "She's been poisoned!" I heard Natsu yell at a nurse. I saw them trying to say things to me but in the end I fell into the black unconsciousness.**

** I opened my eyes but I was just floating in a forgotten space, "Amber you can't leave Natsu!" A voice said I looked around but I was by myself, "Amber!" The voice said again. "Amber Natsu needs you!" I finally recognized the voice, it was Lisanna. "Good Amber!" She said reading my thought I thought. "Now get up and find the sick bastard who did this to you!" She yelled and with that I was sucked back into the light.**

** I looked around and I was in a pale white room, with a single window and chair, I tried to sit up, but winced and stopped, my insides had still not recovered. I heard mutters from outside the door and just sat patently until one loud voice drew them all in. I heard him yelling but yet no one came in, I steeled my nerves and tried to sit up again it still hurt but I put the pain to the back of my mind, I went over to the door and opened it to find that Natsu had grown and looked pretty different from last time. I looked to see the Master there as well he was older, but still smelled like ale there where multiple other people there all looking older Mirajane looked completely different, she actually looked sweet, Erza looked older as well and I noticed a new face, a blonde girl trying to get Natsu to quiet down to no avail. "AMBER!" They all yelled rushing at me; I fell under all of them and groaned. I heard the doctor and nurses start to yell and scream at my guild mates. I got up and looked at the master, "You look old." I said in a monotone voice, "You little Brat!" He yelled. I laughed it off and looked at Natsu. "How come you look so much older?" I asked then eyed a few other people. "Amber," Mirajane said, "You've been out for three years."**

** I froze and looked around at my guild mates **_**they**_**were all looking at the floor not wanting to meet my eyes, the blonde haired girl looked at me with interest though, "Well then better start training again." I said with a wild grin. Everyone stared at me for a moment with their mouths gaping and eyes wide until they all sent back their own grin and yelled, "PARTY!" I looked back at the blonde girl who was smiling along with everyone, I narrowed my eyes with a slight devious look and walked up to her then flashed my incisors, "Who are you newbie?" I asked she almost shrank back which made both me and Natsu burst into laughing, Natsu threw his arm over my shoulder smiling, "This is Fairy Tails newest celestial mage, Lucy." He then grinned and said, "She's on my team with Erza and Gray. Fairy Tail's strongest team." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You dumb smoking bastard this mean you want a go!" I asked. "Hell ya bitch." I threw the first punch and sent him flying threw the window, I heard Lucy suck in a gasp while Erza came up and said, "Amber you shouldn't be fighting, you just got up." I rolled my eyes and looked out the hole I had made. "He'll be fine, nothing he isn't used to." I said with a grunt. "Were my cloths? I need a drink." **

** After I got out of the hospital I needed a good request to pay off my debt, even though it wasn't much just a few hundred jewels short. When I got back to the guild it looked totally new almost like a castle now; I went straight to the request bored immediately, "Amber seems like her usual self." I heard someone mutter then I heard a loud laugh and noticed two more new scents. I turned to the loud laugh and saw a tall muscular man with a thick black mane and a pierced face; I laughed at flashed a smile. "Gajeel!" I yelled and ran at him and jumped landing a solid kick to his mid section he flew into a nearby table. "You flaming bastard!" He roared, "I'm goanna whoop your ass Nat-" He stopped when he actually realized that it was me, "Amber?" "Who else?" He shot up and laughed, "You joined Fairy Tail?" I asked him. He narrowed his eyes and threw an irritated look at Natsu. "Only to get him back for beating me and making me look weak in front of Bunny girl." He growled. "Natsu beat you?" I asked him he just growled, "You're getting soft Gajeel." I said smiling, "You've been down for three whole years I'm pretty sure I would beat you in a second!" He challenged, "Perfect I can stretch!" I yelled and at that we both got up glaring at each other, "I'm going to beat both of you!" Natsu yelled jumping on the table in between both of us, "Stay out of this Dumb ass!" Me and Gajeel both yelled punching him across the room.**

** We both walked out deciding that both of us would destroy to much I we stayed in the guild or the town. "To the East forest!" I yelled and started running, I was faster than him still even though my organs where going to try and kill me later for all of this. When we got a safe distance away I turned on him and stood waiting for him to get closer. He grinned, "Hehe, just like old times." I nodded and flew at him yelling, "Fire dragon claws!" His skin had already turned to Iron which meant that I would have to use much hotter flame to make as much damage as I wanted to. Our fists collided and so did our legs as we started to do hand to hand close-combat. He landed a hard and solid blow to my stomach throwing me into a tree trunk, I let out a sharp breath, "You've certainly grown enough that I need to get serious." I said smiling, even in the small time we had been out here we where both putting a lot of strength behind each blow, I launched myself out of my little impact area, at him coating my legs in fire and slamming one down on top of his arm but he faltered and his arm was pushed out of the way as I brought my other one around and kicked him swiftly into the ground. "Fire dragons roar!" I sucked in a great breath and then I raised my temperature to a point that would start to melt iron and blew it out onto him.**

** When he got up most of his iron skin had fallen off of him, he was struggling to focus and figure out what to do next. I suddenly had my legs swept out from under me by a large metal pole, he had suddenly appeared above me with his arm changed into a giant saw, it started moving and he slapped it down on me, he cut me on my leg but not too bad barely even bleeding, he was different now he had stopped the blade when it made contact trying not to damage me very badly. I let out another roar and since he didn't have his total metal skin covering him I followed the vortex and head butted him then I thrust myself forward following him and punching him into the ground. Our battle was echoing every way and the area we had chosen had now become quiet clear and uneven.**

** We where both gasping for breath and watching each other wearily, the next move would probably end this. We both ran at each other and punched each other in the face, he stumbled and fell while I stood with a smile on my face, "I won again." I said and heard him snarl, "We go again later." He said before I fell down, "COOL!" I heard a familiar voice say, "The return of the cool fire dragon slayer Amber Haze followed by a crazy cool battle with the cool iron dragon slayer Gajeel!" I cursed under my breath and said, "Hi Jason." He started taking pictures of both me and Gajeel on the ground both worn out. I gasped and curled up around my torso, "Dumb poison!" I rolled over and got on my hands and knees I got up and offered a hand to Gajeel, "You have to help me back to the guild." I said still wincing at the pain around my organs. He grinned and got up helping me back to the guild.**

** When we both walked through the doors to the guild I heard laughs, "Amber it seems you overdid it!" I heard Levy shout, "Could you help me with a little healing script?" I asked, Gajeel seemed to stiffen, "Shit" He muttered. Levy smiled and came over sitting both of us down and wrote out a solid script heal in green letters it started sinking into my skin, I winced since it never felt very good, Gajeel looked like he was being murdered and Levy was getting frustrated with him, I giggled at them, they seemed like a couple arguing like that. "Amber!" I heard Natsu yell. He came over with Lucy following him, "Want to join me and Lucy on a job?" "Can I rest for a few days?" I asked. Natsu gave me a challenging look and opened his mouth but Lucy jumped in and pushed away Natsu. "I wouldn't think of dragging you out on a request in this state." She smiled; I realized that Loki wasn't here hitting on her. "Natsu where's Loki?" Lucy's eyes brightened and she gave me a smug look, "In my pocket." She said I gasped and got up, "How'd you get him that small!" She seemed to stagger. "He was a celestial spirit and I now have him as one of my keys." "Oh," I said. "Call him out now!" I yelled grabbing her keys, "He still owes me a three hundred jewel for reaching s-class before him!" She yelled, "Idiot! Aquarius will kill me if you jangle them around to much!" She yanked them out of my hands and chooses a key; there was a flash of light and suddenly Loki appeared dressed quiet nicely. "Ah, Lucy-sama. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked then he looked around and saw me his eye widened. "Amber you woke up!" He said sending me a smile, "Cut the shit you cheap bastard." He froze at my coldness, "Nice to see you too." He muttered, "Give me the three hundred jewel you owe me!" I yelled at him. "Hehe, about that…" He suddenly disappeared but his voice faded to a whisper as he said, "Lucy will have to take care of my debt to you." Lucy froze and looked at her key yelling, "You call yourself a lion! Get out here and pay her!" There was silence then she said in a monotone voice, "No." There was suddenly another poof as a purplish haired girl appeared in a maid outfit with chains on her wrists, "Cosplay?" I asked to no one. "Is it time for punishment Princess?" Lucy freaked out and yelled, "Go back Virgo!" "As you wish Princess." Lucy looked deflated started to walk out of the guild saying, "We'll go on the job in about three days." Then she was gone. I smiled she seemed quiet nice and was able to stand Natsu's constant destruction, who was at the moment trying to start a fight with Gray.**

** Fairy Tail might look different but everyone was the same as usual. I laughed to myself as I walked out the door to go back to my apartment to relax for the upcoming mission. "Amber!" I heard Carla, who was my landlady, yell from her window. "Please have all you missing money to me by the end of the month along with this month's please!" I nodded and walked in then collapsed onto my bed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**When I woke up the sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon, I started to stretch but winced. "Dumb Gajeel." I muttered making a mental note to hit him, hard, later today. I got up wary of my balance and took one step away from my bed to fall over **_**someone**_** and crash to the floor, I propped myself up to shoot a death glare in his direction, "Gajeel!" I shrieked his red eyes popped open, "What time is it?" He asked, "You pervert! Get the hell out of my house!" I yelled, he put up his hands and pointed to the little blue haired mage who was curled up next to my bookcase, "She wanted to make sure you where all right, and told me to say sorry for cutting you leg." He grumbled, I raised an eyebrow, he sighed and looked over at the small girl, I saw something in his eyes that I couldn't place, "When we came in and saw you were sleeping we where going to come back but then she saw your books." I laughed, "How'd you get in without me hearing then?" I asked, he stood up and got in my face yelling, "I'm the freaking Iron dragon slay-" "Your landlady let us in." Levy said interrupting Gajeel she yawned then continued. "Sorry we didn't leave but you have so many new books I haven't ever even heard of!" She looked back at them running her finger over the book spines, I sighed and smiled, and then I stood up and stretched, "Now get out of my house!" I yelled at both of them.**

** I hurried them out and sighed when they finally disappeared further down the road, "You're not a morning person are you?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turned to see Lucy and Natsu all packed and ready for the request, "Few days my ass." I muttered, "Why are you here so early?" I asked leaning against he building, "Amber!" Happy yelled flying into my arms, "Save me from Lucy! She's scary!" He yelled, I rose an eyebrow at both of them Natsu was just laughing while Lucy was blushing and shaking her head, "Let me just grab my bag and then we can head out." I put Happy down who still wasn't very happy.**

** After I had grabbed my things I followed them not even knowing the request. "What's the request anyways?" I asked, neither of them looked back at me or explained, "Fine then." I muttered Natsu and Lucy started talking with each other when I heard a familiar sound of wing beats. "Ah, Sora's here." I said then stopped and looked back to see the black cat with a blue eye and a green eye a short stubby tail, with white shirt and shorts on looking for me. "Sora!" I yelled up to her she stopped and came down smiling.**

** I scoped her up and started following after Natsu and Lucy again, "How did the mission go?" I asked her. "It was boring actually." I raised an eyebrow at her, "Well I can't do much so I can't take many requests." She explained. "But I'm so happy you're finally out of the hospital!" She jumped up and gave me a hug. "So am I Sora." I laughed and noticed that Happy was looking back at us every now and then.**

** I suddenly got an idea and whispered into Sora's ear, she giggled then jumped out of my arms. "Hey, Happy right?" She asked. Happy smiled, "Aye!" She smiled back and they started talking which I think made his day and hers. "Amber who's the cat?" "Sora," I said not bothering to go into specifics, I suddenly remembered that the year was almost over. "Shit, I have to train!" I muttered. "Natsu, this isn't some easy job is it?" He looked back at me and said. "It's just taking out a dark guild." I groaned, many of the dark guilds were weak and to take out a whole guild isn't much fun for me but maybe Natsu's trying to help Lucy get stronger. **

** We only walked for about another half hour when the guild came into view, we hid and watched as people walked perimeter. This guild seemed much more organized than any other I had seen, "Natsu do not go in like a maniac." I told him narrowing my eyes. He just continued to look for weaknesses in their guard, he just waved his hand and I heard Lucy sigh, she looked at me and whispered. "There's no stopping this it seems." I held back a laugh.**

** Lucy and I both jumped as Natsu sprung out of hiding and ran at the guild. "Idiot." I yelled after him, I laughed and quickly looked at Lucy and said. "If you want to fight better get in there before me and Natsu destroy everything." She got up and quickly ran towards the hole Natsu had made with a key in her hand.**

** I ran in after Lucy after taking down a few who had been walking perimeter and not noticed. I went though the hole Natsu had made and dodged a flying body I started running and without magic I struck pressure points of the body and watched them drop I might have hit a few too hard when they didn't go down since I heard some cracks of bone. When I hit a rather strong looking guy he just winced but didn't fall, "Hm…this should be interesting." I muttered and backed up I smiled at him wickedly and he just grunted and rushed at me, I tensed and saw him pull out cards he threw a few at me and I dodged them easily he created a sound that made me want to rip my ears off I ignored it best I could and charged, my fists on fire. It was very repetitive, he would try and mess with my senses or throw explosives at me and I would go in close and hit hard. "Damn poison, out for three damn years." I muttered, I was starting to get more and more frustrated with the fact that this guy would not go down. "Damn you!" I yelled and flew at him and with all my force I kicked him in the chest then rocketed towards him and with one flaming fist I hit down on the top of his head hard. **

** There was more of an explosion than I had thought it would be since people around us got burned. I went on again and struck the rest of them down with pressure point hits, when I saw that there where no one else left to fight I went around and tied them up. "Natsu!" I called out he poked his head out from one of the doors he had food in his mouth and in his hands. He swallowed his mouthful and sighed in content, "I already notified the guard they're on their way here." He said I nodded and walked out of the guild…or what remained of it any way.**

** Lucy and Natsu caught up to me quickly Happy and Sora were flying behind us, "Hey Amber," Lucy called I looked back at her. "How do you know so many pressure points?" I smiled, "I was on a request and got hit with many of them myself but I ended up beating the guy." I looked up at the sky absent mindfully. "I was in the hospital getting patched up when a nurse told me how strong I was standing so many hits. I asked her how she knew that and she showed me all the ones she knew." I looked back at her and grinned wildly, "I've even been able to block magic." She looked warily at me but I just let out a laugh. "I'm kidding I can't do that." Natsu laughed along with me while Lucy seemed to let out a little sigh of relief. I lied to them I had figured out a combination of moves that could block energy (magic?), they didn't need to know that though, not yet anyways.**

* * *

**So the story isn't dead...I actually wrote a lot more but kept rewriting since i wasn't very sure were i'm going to go with this. hopefully the updates won't take very long.**

**R&R please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**When we got back to town I went on a few other small jobs and after repaying the people I owed I started to train again.**

"**Amber you're going to over work yourself at this rate." **

**Sora said watching me run with boulders tied to my limbs, I rolled my eyes and started climbing the little mountain we had decided to train by.**

** When I finally reached the point that had the little spring I stopped and decided to cool down. I was looking over the forest when I heard a familiar laughter, "Sora!" I called, she flew up and smiled, "Is that Natsu?" I asked it seemed she had already scoped them out. She nodded and laughed then without warning she grabbed my arm and flew me down close to the area. "Natsu and Lucy are practicing." She said, I smirked and climbed up a near tree, I had to move quietly from my tree to a few others since I still couldn't see their little sparring area.**

** I smiled in success and peered down at the two, they were both panting and there was a…cow? I blinked a few times just to be sure I was correct, he was saying sexual comments about Lucy's boobs and butt, I wasn't really paying attention to that though. My eyes widened when the cow suddenly charged at Natsu and swung his axe down hard and fast, Natsu had ducked out of the way but got punched when he didn't react fast enough, "Good job Taurus!" Lucy cheered, Natsu came back just as hard and was swinging away at the cow.**

** When Natsu was about to let out a roar, Taurus disappeared and the purple haired girl came out…still in a maid outfit. Natsu came at her and suddenly the sweet looking maid turned into a gorilla, I nearly fell out of the tree laughing at the look on Natsu's face. "Come on Virgo!" Lucy yelled, Virgo grunted and disappeared underground, she appeared behind Natsu and slammed a huge fist into him. This continued for awhile till Virgo suddenly disappeared, Lucy dropped to her knees and let out an exhausted sigh. Natsu came over and offered her some water from the bottles they had brought, "Thanks for the training Lucy." Natsu said, she nodded and smiled.**

** I rolled my eyes at the scene, "You guys are boring!" I yelled down to them making Lucy jump while Natsu looked like he was ready to fight anyone. "Amber, come fight me!" Natsu roared making me sigh, "I'm training and you're too weak go train Lucy with endurance stuff." I retorted, smiling as Sora drifted into my arms. "Where's Gajeel, he should be a good opponent?" Natsu made a strange noise and stomped over to the tree I was in and punched it sending a definite loud crack through the surrounding area. I fell from my branch to join them on the ground, "Na-tsu…" I purred getting up to face him. **

** He cringed slightly at my glare, before coming to punch me. He seemed faster than last time as his fist connected with my right cheek; I bent to the right before rolling back up straight to look him in the eyes. I swung my leg up and tried to land it in his stomach, "I've gotten stronger Amber." Natsu told me as he stopped my leg, in his eyes I saw determination, I smirked. "I've always been stronger than you." I said and moved quick and hit him with my elbow on his back knocking the air out of him for a moment before he turned to face me, "Fire dragon claws!" He yelled, I sucked away the fire and narrowly missed his fist but not his foot as it slammed into my side. I crashed into a tree and got up trying to catch my breath again. I glared at him, "You're dead!" I growled and ran at him, I found easy pressure points and stood back to admire my work he was tense and watching me I ran and jumped then slammed my leg down over his head driving him into the ground, "Why are you still standing?" I muttered as the dust cleared. I was getting more and more frustrated.**

** I hit more pressure points and while he was bent over in pain I went under him and punched him straight in the stomach this time sending him into a tree, this time he just moaned and didn't try to get up. "Well Natsu, you've defiantly grown." I said then walked over and bent down to look him in the eye. "Good job, lets fight again sometime!" I said before turning to Lucy, who had watched in awe or fear, "You're probably much gentler than I, please take good care of him." I said helping Lucy pick up Natsu, "Happy, Sora!" I yelled. They came down, Sora sighed while Happy laughed slightly, "Help Lucy!" I commanded, Sora laughed at me while Happy floated over to Natsu, "Lucy, why didn't you stop Amber?" Happy demanded. Lucy let out a sigh before demanding Happy's help along with Sora's.**

** I went back towards the mountains to train again, to clear my mind and figure out who had poisoned me. Thinking about it made me angry again and I punched a tall and thin tree making it snap and fall to the ground. I let out a long sigh, "Everything is delicate in this world my child." I looked up and around trying to find the whispery voice, "You are not a destroyer." I was frantic at this point to find this voice. "You are going to do great things in that boys' life, you must protect and teach him." "Natsu?" I whispered, "The girl must also be protected, she is a key to destiny." "Who are you!?" I whispered. "Goodbye my little dragon." I froze, Akane had always called me her little dragon and knew that I had the tendency to destroy things…this couldn't be real.  
**

* * *

Idek what to say

Review?


	5. Chapter 5: Awkward positions and PRONTO

**I had wandered the forest for awhile, my mind was blank as I thought over what had been told to me. I let the thoughts leave my mind for the moment and decided to go check on Natsu and find my cat. **

** I went to the guild first to see if anyone knew where they had gone. When I reached the guild it seemed like a slow and lazy day, I saw a few people at the bar otherwise most people seemed to have left on missions since the end of the year was coming close. "Amber," I turned to see Levy, Gajeel, Gray, and a little girl with a white cat. "You seem lost." Levy commented, "I was looking for Natsu and Lucy…I might have gone overboard with Natsu earlier." I explained, Gajeel and Gray laughed while Levy sent me a sympathetic glance. I nodded to the little girl, "Who's this?" I asked, "I'm Wendy Marvell. I'm Fairy Tail's Sky dragon slayer." My eyes widened at this information, "You're that little girl who was with Grandine!" I said, she looked at me cautiously. "Who are you?" She asked, "I'm Amber Haze Fire dragon slayer." "You were raised with Natsu?" I laughed, "No, my dragon was named Akane." "You mean there was more than one fire dragon, does that mean there's more than one of every dragon?" This time it was Gray who asked, I shrugged. "She never told me." I said. I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to be finding Natsu. "Sorry but I have to find Natsu and my cat." I said waving and heading towards the door.**

** I had walked a few paces from the guild before mentally face-palming, "Where would Lucy take him dumb-ass." I muttered to myself turning to walk to Lucy's home.**

** When I got close enough to her house I could already hear Lucy and Natsu arguing. They sounded like an old couple; the thought of them together made me laugh. I let myself in, "Lucy, Natsu." I called quietly into the house before I saw a very odd situation in front of me. "S-ss-so sorry!" I stuttered I couldn't form a very good sentence as I saw the scene of Natsu over Lucy, holding her wrists their faces very close to each others. Happy was tangled up with Sora who looked like they were trying to untangle some bandages. I quickly left the room my face cherry red.**

** As soon as I was out of the house I didn't stop to wait for Sora but needed to have some girl talk with Levy, Ezra, and Mirajane PRONTO.**

** I walked back to the guild to only be able to find Ezra. "Ezra! Emergency situation we have to find Levy and Mirajane PRONTO!" I yelled, she got to her feet immediately. "Mirajane should be in the market!" "OK!" Both of us sprinted out of the guild and down to the market. "MIRAJANE!" We started yelling as soon as the market came into view, we walked up to a few people asking them if they had seen her. We had probably walked in a circle for about the third time before finally someone told us something useful. "Oh, she went back to the guild." I groaned and was about to just flop on the ground when Ezra grabbed my hand and started running back to the guild. **

** Ezra burst through the doors and had let me go sending me flying into the bar counter. "Mirajane…" I groaned, "Hi Ezra, Amber. What can I do for you?" As I recovered Ezra took over for explanations. "Mira, we have to find Levy PRONTO, it's an emergency situation!" Before I could hear Mirajane reply Ezra grabbed me again, "Levy said she and Gajeel were going to Gajeel's house!" Mirajane said who was perched on Ezra's back. "WHY the hell does she get to be carried while I'm dragged!?" I yelled only to get no answer.**

** After a while we arrived at Gajeel's home, at first I thought Ezra was going to stop but instead dropped both me and Mira and ran into the house. Mira was next to follow her in while I took my time. **

** I looked around a few rooms before I finally found both Mira and Ezra frozen outside a door. I shoved my way through them to come upon the scene of Levy and Gajeel on Gajeel's bed. Levy was straddled over Gajeel's chest while his hands were on her waist. "S-ss-so sorry." I muttered turning with a cherry face and pushed Ezra and Mirajane out of the house then back to the town, both were still in a frozen state. "We'll talk tomorrow." I mumbled heading toward the forest to train some more.**

* * *

**Yay awk positions and overuse of words. Greatest things in the world.**

**Really short chapter though but i finally know where to go with this story, and dont worry more NaLu to come and other pairings.**

**ReViEw? **


End file.
